She's Mine She Yours
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Milikmu adalah milikku, semua yang kau miliki juga akan aku dapatkan!. karena kita sama, kita satu! tidak ada yang berbeda dari kita berdua! Main cast: Jo Young Min, Park Min Hye(OC), Jo Kwang Min, Park Jiyeon


Author: Laila SNA

Main Cast: Jo Young Min Boyfriend, Park Min Hye(OC), Jo Kwang Min Boyfriend, Park Ji yeon T-ara

Title: She's Mine, She Yours

Rating: General

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh adalah milik yang diatas, sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinasi saya

.

Milikmu adalah milikku. Itulah yang selalu aku fikirkan setiap kali dia memiliki sesuatu. Aku dan dia sama. Kami kembar. Jadi aku berpikir semua yang dia punya adalah milikku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Untuk urusan gadis yang kami sukai, tentu saja berbeda. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini, aku dan dia menyukai gadis yang sama. Bisakah kali ini aku berbagi dengan adik kembarku?. Apakah aku bisa membagi gadis yang ku cintai dengan laki-laki lain walaupun itu adikku sendiri?. Semua pertanyaan berkelebat dipikiranku, membuat aku pusing.

'Tok...Tok...' Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk saja."Ucapku dengan nada malas.

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya orang itu, dan sudah ku ketahui bahwa itu adalah Kwangmin, adik kembarku.

"Seperti biasa."Ucapku masih dengan nada malas.

"Kau jangan terlalu malas, nanti para gadis akan menjauhimu."Ucapnya menasehati.

"Kau juga terlalu hyper, nanti para gadis mengiramu autis."Ucapku membalikkan perkataannya.

"Kau ini dibilangin malah membalikkannya, sudahlah terserah kau saja."Ucapnya menyerah.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa hari minggu kau ada acara?"Tanyanya. Aku menaikan alisku bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku rasa tidak, kenapa?"Tanyaku.

"Apa kau bisa menggantikan aku untuk iklan produk minuman itu? Aku ada acara."Ucapnya sambil bertanya.

"Acara apa?"Tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak tanya, jadi mau tidak?"Tanyanya. Aku sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan acara yang dimaksudnya, tetapi aku juga berpikir kalau akun menolaknya dia pasti akan marah, apalagi dia selalu menggantikan aku setiap aku sakit. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk. Dia tersenyum cerah melihat aku mengangguk. Dia pun memulai aksi hypernya dengan lompat-lompat tidak jelas. Sungguh anak yang aneh.

"Gamsahamnida hyung."Ucapnya.

"Ne, Cheonma."Ucapku malas.

-Keesokan harinya-

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjalani peran adikku di iklan tersebut. Seperti biasa aku selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat. Tapi saat dimeja makan aku tidak melihat Kwangmin, kemana dia?. Bukannya biasanya dia bangun lebih dahulu dariku. Aku yang penasaran pun langsung bertanya.

"Hyunmin, dimana Kwangmin?"Tanyaku pada Hyunmin, adikku yang terakhir.

"Kwangmin hyung tadi pagi aku lihat sudah rapi sekali, tapi saat ku tanya dia mau kemana dia hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi."Jawab Hyunmin. Aku kembali memutar pikiran, kemana gerangan Kwangmin. Tidak biasanya dia pergi tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu. Ah... sudahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu.

Selesai makan aku langsung mengambil mantel, dan segera pergi. Aku tak mau terlambat, setidaknya kali ini. Aku tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil sendiri jadi aku memakai jasa sopir. Tapi tunggu, kalau aku yang memakai sopir, lalu Kwangmin pergi dengan apa tadi? dengan siapa?. Ah... lagi-lagi aku memikirkan itu, apa aku terlalu takut kehilangan dia? Entahlah.

Sesampainya di lokasi syuting, aku langsung menemui produser.

"Annyeonghashimnikka,"Ucapku kepada produser.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, kau Youngmin kan?"Tanya produser atau sebut saja Mr. Lee

"Ne."Jawabku.

"Dimana Kwangmin?"Tanyanya heran.

"Mianhaeyo, Kwangmin tidak dapat hadir."Ucapku.

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia kemana?"Tanya Mr. Lee dengan nada suara agak marah.

"Dia sedang ada acara Mr. Lee, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menggantikannya."Ujarku.

"Beruntunglah dia mempunyai kembaran, kalau tidak apa yang akan terjadi? Aku tidak akan bertolerir padanya. Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjadi model kita tidak usah berpura-pura menjadi Kwangmin."Ucap .

"Dia tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan pekerjaannya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."Sambungnya.

"Mianhaeyo, Mr. Lee. Bukannya aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi aku disini berperan sebagai pengganti Kwangmin, dan itu tidak akan berubah. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menggantikannya hari ini, jadi aku akan berperan di iklan ini sebagai Kwangmin, bukan sebagai diriku. Dan satu lagi, jika kau bilang Kwangmin tidak bertanggung jawab, kau salah besar. Dia adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, kalau bukan karena mendesak ia tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan. Jika kau mencela Kwangmin, kau sama saja mencelaku. Aku dan dia itu sama, jadi jangan menghinanya!"Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Mr. Lee menghela nafas. "Baiklah, segera pergi ke ruang make up. Aku harap kau benar-benar bisa berperan jadi Kwangmin!"Ucapnya tegas. Aku mengangguk.

Aku segera pergi keruang Make up. Tidak lama kemudian, aku keluar dari ruang make up dengan perubahan drastis. Aku kini benar-benar jadi Kwangmin.

"Cepatlah kemari, aku akan memperkenalkan lawan mainmu."Panggil , dengan segera aku langsung menuju kearahnya.

"Kenalkan nama gadis ini Park Min Hye, kau bisa memanggilnya Minhye. Dia pendatang baru, aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya serta membantunya."Ucap .

"Annyeonghaseyo, Imnida."Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yo.. maksudku Kwangmin imnida."Ucapku hampir kelepasan.

"Baiklah perkenalannya sampai sini saja, ayo sekarang kita mulai syutingnya."Ucap Mr. Lee.

Selama beberapa jam syuting, akhirnya selesai juga. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, sampai rumah nanti aku mungkin bisa langsung tidur. Biasanya syuting iklan tidak akan selama ini, tetapi karena yang bermain denganku adalah pemain baru jadi wajar saja kalau lebih lama.

"Umm... Sunbae, mian jika aku tadi memperlama proses syutingnya."Ucap gadis itu. Aku menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Tidak apa-apa. Untuk ukuran pemula, kau sudah cukup bagus. Lain kali harus lebih baik ya."Ucapku memberinya semangat.

"Ne, Gamsahamnida."Ucapnya membungkukan badan.

"Rumahmu dimana?"Tanyaku.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, ada apa?"Dia balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang sendiri?"Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya."Jawabnya.

"Hari sudah larut, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"Tanyaku menawarkan. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar penawaranku, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku mengantarnya sampai rumah. Rumahnya cukup besar da ia juga tinggal di perumahan elite.

"Gamsahamnida Sunbae."Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, Jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi, panggil saja Yo, eh maksudku Kwangmin."Ucapku, lagi-lagi aku hampir kelepasan.

"Kwangmin oppa? Bolehkah?"Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, jangan sungkan."Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sudah malam aku pulang dulu. Annyeonghikaseyo.."Ucapku.

"Tunggu, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Tanyanya menundukan kepala.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kapanpun kita bisa bertemu."Ucapku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, Annyeonghikaseyo."Ucapku, aku pun menyuruh sopirku menjalankan mobil. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan padanya.

Gadis itu cantik juga, dan menarik. Apalagi sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu, mengingatkan aku pada Kwangmin. Ohiya, Dimana Kwangmin sekarang ya? Ah... aku tidak tahu. Sekarang yang aku pikirkan adalah istirahat dan tidur.

Sesampainya dirumah aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tapi, sesuatu mengurungkan niatku. Dikamar, aku lihat dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku yang penasaran, langsung masuk kedalam.

"Hey, Kau darimana?"Tanya ku to the point.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang. Wow! Kau jadi aku, benar-benar sama persis."Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, kita kan memang kembar, hanya model rambutnya saja yang berbeda, jadi kau darimana?"Tanyaku lagi.

"Oh itu, sebelumnya gomawo ya sudah menggantikanku hari ini. Aku tadi pergi jalan-jalan bersama Jiyeon Sunbae."Ucapnya.

"Apa?"Tanyaku kaget.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa itu salah?"Tanyanya kembali. Sungguh aku kaget bukan kepalang. Dia menyuruhku menggantikannya syuting hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Jiyeon sunbae?. Aku tadinya ingin marah, tapi setelah ku pikir, aku tidak berhak untuk marah padanya.

"Yasudah, aku mandi dulu."Ucapku.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"Tanyanya, dari nada suaranya dia terlihat cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali kau harus bilang tujuanmu saat meminta tolong kepadaku."Ucapku.

"Baiklah."Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Sekarang aku benar-benar menuju kamar mandi. Aku memang cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Mungkin memang Kwangmin lah yang akan mendapatkan Jiyeon Sunbae.

Selesai mandi aku bergegas menuju kamar. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, untung saja besok aku tidak ada jadwal jadi aku berniat untuk tidur seharian.

Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur ku yang sungguh nyaman. Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, dengan segera aku lihat. Ada satu pesan masuk.

_010-5570-1115_

_Annyeong oppa. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku minhye, apa kau ingat?. Aku ingin tanya, apa besok kau ada acara? Jika tidak, bisakah kita bertemu?. Gamsahamnida._

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan tersebut. Tapi tunggu dulu, yang diajak olehnya untuk jalan kan Kwangmin. Jadi, yang harus menemuinya adalah Kwangmin. Aku tidak mungkin menyamar lagi jadi Kwangmin, aku sudah kembali ke model rambut awalku. Dan lagi aku juga tidak mungkin jujur padanya kalau aku adalah Youngmin bukan Kwangmin, nanti aku dikira pembohong lagi. Lho kok aku jadi memikirkan hal itu, ngapain aku peduli dia berpikir apa.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"Tanya Kwangmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, mungkin dia heran melihatku seperti orang bingung.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."Jawabku. Dia tidak percaya dan mendekatiku.

"Ohya?"Tanyanya meyakinkan, tapi tiba-tiba dia merebut ponselku.

"Oh, jadi ini yang membuatmu bingung, memangnya siapa gadis ini?"Tanyanya.

"Dia lawan mainmu di iklan itu, namanya Park Min Hye."Jawabku seraya merebahkan badan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bingung? Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai kau."Jawabku.

"Kenapa mengenalkan dirimu sebagai aku?"Dia masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Karena tadi aku berperan sebagai kamu, Jadinya aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai dirimu."Jelasku.

"Yaampun, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Lalu sekarang kau mau mengabaikan dia?"Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau mau menemuinya? Setidaknya kau memang benar-benar Kwangmin, bukan aku yang menyamar jadi dirimu."Ucapku dengan nada sedih. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih.

"Hmm… begini saja, aku tidak keberatan kau menyamar jadi diriku lagi dan memakai namaku untuk bertemu dengan dia."Ucap Kwangmin.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"Tanyaku.

"Kita kan kembar, tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika gaya rambutmu kembali sepertiku lagi."Jawab Kwangmin.

"Lagipula kau tidak mau seorang gadis menunggu jawabanmu terlalu lama kan?"Tanya Kwangmin seraya menunjuk ponselku. Aku baru sadar belum membalas pesan Minhye, dengan segera aku mengetikkan pesanku.

To: _010-5570-1115_

Mian, aku lama membalas pesanmu. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, aku besok tidak ada acara dan kita bisa bertemu. Kita ketemuan di Yongin Everland saja bagaimana? Itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan^^.

Send!. Aku sudah membalas pesannya. Aku sebenarnya masih ragu, benarkah aku harus bertemu dengan dia sebagai Kwangmin lagi? Aku takut saat dia tahu nanti, dia akan marah besar padaku.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kau bisa bertemu dengan dia. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kau bertemu dengan dia sebagai siapa, kita kan kembar, kita sama, dan kita satu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."Ujarnya bijak.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Jaljjayoo."Ucapku, yang langsung memejamkan mataku.

"Jaljjayoo."Ucap Kwangmin.

**#End of Youngmin POV**

'Tring….Tring…'Suara alarm berbunyi.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang memasang alarm sepagi ini?"Tanya Youngmin yang masih setengah sadar.

"Hey, bangun! Kau tidak mau terlambat menemui Minhye kan?"Tanya Kwangmin seraya menggerak-gerakan badan Youngmin agar dia bangun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "Ohiya! Aku punya janji dengan Minhye, aku harus segera mandi."Ucap Youngmin yang langsung menyambar handuk dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi. Kwangmin yang melihat itu, hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku rasa dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta."Gumam Kwangmin.

"Ohya, aku juga sudah ada janji dengan Jiyeon Sunbae. Tidak boleh terlambat."Ucap Kwangmin.

Kwangmin berjalan keluar kamar, dan segera menuju mobilnya. Dan sudah dipastikan dia juga menggunakan jasa sopir, kemarin juga dia menggunakan jasa sopir yang sudah dia persiapkan sendiri.

"Pak, kita kerumah Jiyeon Sunbae ya."Ucap Kwangmin kepada sopirnya.

"Baiklah."Jawab sang sopir.

Sesampainya disana, Kwangmin langsung mengetuk pintu rumah jiyeon sunbae.

"Annyeonghasimnikka."Ucap Kwangmin. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang keluar dengan anggunnya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Kwangmin."Ucap gadis itu yang sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah Jiyeon.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?"Tanya Kwangmin.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Yongin Everland?"Tanya Jiyeon meminta pendapat.

"Itu ide yang bagus, ayo!"Ucap Kwangmin semangat dan langsung menarik tangan dari Jiyeon.

Back To Youngmin

Youngmin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian casual. Ia tampak tampan, ia juga tidak lupa mengganti gaya rambutnya seperti Kwangmin. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon nomor Minhye.

'Yeoboseyo, Minhye iseyo ?'Tanya Youngmin dalam sambungan telepon.

'Ne, Kwangmin Oppa?'Tanya Minhye.

'N..ne.. Apakah kau sudah siap?'Tanya Youngmin.

'Aku sudah rapi sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak datang,'Ucap Minhye dengan nada suara sedikit merajuk.

'Hihihi… baiklah, aku segera kesana.'Ucap Youngmin seraya mematikan hubungan telepon.

'Kenapa hatiku menolak saat dia menyebutku Kwangmin? Apakah aku jujur saja kalau aku ini Youngmin? Ah.. sudahlah, ayo sekarang berangkat.'Batin Youngmin.

Youngmin segera menuju mobilnya, dan langsung berangkat menuju rumah Minhye.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung turun dari mobilnya. Ternyata didepan pintu sudah ada Minhye.

"Kau semangat sekali ingin bertemu denganku ya?"Ujar Youngmin.

"Aku kan yang mengajakmu bertemu, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak semangat."Ujar Minhye semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo."Ucap Youngmin seraya menggandeng tangan Minhye, sontak saja wajah Minhye memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana tidak, ia kini sedang digandeng oleh laki-laki tampan. Sungguh hari yang indah untuk Minhye.

"Jadi kita akan ke Yongin Everland kan?"Tanya Youngmin tiba-tiba setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ter-terserah ka-kau sa-saja."Jawab Minhye gagap. Youngmin yang menyadari perubahan Minhye pun melihat kearahnya, dekat sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sakit?"Tanyanya ketika wajahnya sudah sangat dekat. Ia pun menaruh punggung tangannya dikepala Minhye untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kwangmin oppa."Jawab Minhye. Ketika Minhye menyebutkan nama itu, Youngmin langsung kembali ke posisi semula dan membuang muka kearah jendela.

'Aku masih belum bisa terima dia memanggilku seperti itu.'Batin Youngmin.

Mobil pun melaju menuju Yongin Everland, tempat tujuan mereka.

Back To Kwangmin

Kwangmin dan Jiyeon telah sampai ke Yongin Everland. Kwangmin tidak tahu, bahwa tempat tujuan saudara kembarnya juga disini.

"Kwangmin, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang dulu?"Tanya Jiyeon.

"Terserah Jiyeon sunbae saja."Ucap Kwangmin seraya tersenyum.

"Kau ini sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi, panggil saja Jiyeon."Ucap Jiyeon.

"Baiklah, Jiyeon eonni."Ujar Kwangmin.

"Jangan juga memakai eonni dibelakang namaku, aku merasa tua sekali."Ucap Jiyeon merajuk.

"Hahaha… baiklah, Jiyeon"Ucap Kwangmin.

"Begitu lebih baik, ya sudah ayo berangkat."Ajak Jiyeon.

"Kwangmin Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang?"Tanya Minhye.

"Kebun binatang?"Tanya Youngmin.

"Tentu saja, kau mau kan?"Tanya Minhye.

"Baiklah."Jawab Youngmin.

Minhye dan Youngmin berjalan menuju kebun binatang dan masih dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kita seperti kencan ya."Celetuk Minhye tidak sengaja. Tiba-tiba Youngmin menghentikan langkahnya. Jantung Youngmin berdetak lebih cepat, ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang kencan.

"Ta-tadi kau bi-bilang ap-apa?"Tanya Youngmin gagap.

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja."Jawab Minhye.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Keheningan meliputi keduanya. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lelah sekali ya, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?"Tanya Jiyeon menawari.

"Baiklah, disitu saja."Ucap Kwangmin seraya menunjuk ke arah bangku panjang.

"Ayo."Ajak Jiyeon. Mereka pun beristirahat.

"Kau bermain ponsel terus sejak tadi."Sindir Youngmin kepada Minhye.

"Mian, jadi sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?"Tanya Minhye.

"Aku ikut kau saja, kau mau kemana lagi?" Youngmin malah balik bertanya.

"Kita kesana saja yuk!"Ajak Minhye.

"Baiklah."Jawab Youngmin.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun tiba-tiba, Minhye menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Youngmin yang heran karena Minhye menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kwangmin oppa, apa kau mempunyai kembaran?"Tanya Minhye tiba-tiba.

'Deg…' Jantung Youngmin tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat.

'Darimana dia tahu? Apa dia sudah sadar kalau aku bukanlah Kwangmin?'Batin Youngmin. Keringat mengucur deras dari kening Youngmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Youngmin.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu."Ucap Minhye seraya menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Youngmin mengikuti arah tunjukan tangan Minhye.

"Kwang min?"Ucap Youngmin tidak percaya. Kwangmin yang mendengar namanya disebut pun langsung menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Young min? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"Tanya Kwangmin tidak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau adalah Kwangmin?"Tanya Minhye kepada Youngmin. Seketika Youngmin langsung keringat dingin. Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas dan bersiap menceritakan pada Minhye.

"Mian ne, aku telah membohongimu."Ucap Youngmin.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Minhye.

"Sebenarnya yang bernama Kwangmin itu adalah dia, aku adalah Youngmin, saudara kembarnya."Ucap Youngmin.

"Tapi yang waktu itu menjadi lawan mainku itu, kau atau dia?"Tanya Minhye.

"Aku, waktu itu Kwangmin tidak bisa hadir karena pergi dengan Jiyeon sunbae, jadi aku menggantikan dia."Jelas Youngmin.

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu."Sambung Youngmin seraya menunduk.

"Hahahaha… aku sudah menduganya."Tiba-tiba Jiyeon membuka suaranya dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau orang yang bersamamu pastilah Youngmin dan bukan Kwangmin."Ucap Jiyeon kepada Minhye.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian saling mengenal?"Tanya Kwangmin.

"Tentu saja, dia itu sahabatku sekaligus saudara jauhku. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau marga kami sama?"Tanya Jiyeon.

'Park Ji Yeon dan Park Min Hye, ohiya mereka mempunyai marga yang sama.'Batin Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Lalu, berarti kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini mempunyai kembaran kan?"Tanya Youngmin pada Minhye.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku makanya aku minta pada Jiyeon eonni untuk membantuku."Ucap Minhye.

"Aku pikir kau akan menemuiku sebagai dirimu sendiri. Yaitu sebagai Youngmin, tapi kau malah tetap jadi Kwangmin."Sambung Minhye.

"Mian ne, aku hanya takut kau marah jika aku jujur padamu. Aku takut kau cap sebagai pembohong."Ucap Youngmin.

"Aku justru sangat ingin kau jujur, Jiyeon eonni menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu yang membuat aku kagum. Aku suka kepribadianmu."Ucap Minhye. Muka Youngmin pun memerah ketika mendengar Minhye mengucapkan itu.

"Jadi, kita kan sudah tahu kalau yang bersamaku ini adalah Kwangmin yang asli, dan Namja chinguku, dan yang yang bersamamu itu adalah Kwangmin palsu atau Youngmin."Ucap Jiyeon.

"Ohya, Minhye ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."Ujar Youngmin.

"Apa?"Tanya Minhye.

"Will You Be My Girlfriend?"Tanya Youngmin. Minhye terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Youngmin, bukan hanya dia, Kwangmin dan Jiyeon juga terkejut.

"Mwo?"Minhye masih tidak percaya.

"Mian, tapi tidak ada pengulangan untuk itu."Ucap Youngmin seraya membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun, tiba-tiba Minhye menariknya dan..

'Cup…' Ia mencium pipi Youngmin.

"Yes, I will."Jawab Minhye. Youngmin masih terpaku dengan perlakuan Minhye tadi. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Benarkah?"Tanya Youngmin masih tidak percaya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minhye.

"Yes!"Ujar Youngmin seraya melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"Youngmin, kau tidak biasanya jadi autis seperti itu."Ejek Kwangmin.

"Biar saja, aku sedang senang, kau jangan ganggu."Ucap Youngmin.

"Dasar kau ini."Ujar Kwangmin.

"Hey, She's mine, and She Yours."Ucap Youngmin seraya menunjuk Minhye dan Jiyeon bergantian.

"Aku juga sudah tahu, memangnya siapa yang mau mengambil milikmu? Aku sudah punya dia."Ucap Kwangmin seraya menjulurkan lidah. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

'Kini aku tahu, tak selamanya aku dan Kwangmin bisa berbagi dalam segala hal, maksudku aku tidak bisa membagi orang yang aku cinta dengan Kwangmin. Kami pasti sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak berbagi untuk hal satu ini. Mungkin yang aku bilang, semua yang dimiliki Kwang adalah milikku begitu juga sebaliknya adalah salah. Karena salah satu dari kami berdua pasti akan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki yang lainnya. Seperti juga gadis yang dicintai, aku tidak bisa membagi Minhye, begitu juga Kwangmin tidak bisa membagi Jiyeon sunbae. Jadi kesimpulannya, Aku dan Kwangmin memang sama, tapi tak selalu bisa berbagi dan memiliki yang sama termasuk gadis yang dicintai.'Ucap Youngmin dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Saranghae, Minhye."Bisiknya ditelinga Minhye, membuat Minhye tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

"Saranghae, Youngmin."Balas Minhye.

~END~


End file.
